Cassidy and Ally: One-Shots
by CassidyandAlly
Summary: What can happen between two girls in a vacant park? Read please, and if you do please help and make more Cassidy and Ally one-shots or Kira and Ally. Love you all, and read Authors Note for one-shot ideas! PM me or leave a review for your idea! Only Girl/Girl slashes only!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV- I was walking down the street towards the park with headphones in my ears and my hair in a loose ponytail. I was wearing shorts with some rips in them and a tank-top that has flowers all over them that is completely see through. My white converse tapped up and down on the sidewalk and it felt like heaven to me. I sat down on a park bench near a very tall tree and a slide with a swing set next to it. I smiled at the thought of my early years when I used to do those kind of things. This park was completely vacant so it was just me intill this girl that looked very familiar walks over and sits rather close to me. She looks over at me and she smiles. When she notices I look at her she blushes and turns away. She looks very familiar too me. Wait a minute this can't be he- "Cassidy?" I saw and look at the blonde. She turns her head so I am face to face with her. I see her eyes sparkle in the sunlight. Her outfit is very outgoing. She is wearing a loose t-shirt that shows off her lace bra with finishing it off very short shorts. Don't even get me started on her lips. They are a very dark red that looks perfect for her. I feel myself drool and for some odd reason I kinda like it. "Ally! Wow you look so different! How have you been?" Cassidy says turning towards me shutting her book. She starts staring at my eyes and I can see she is moving closer to my face. I bite my lip. "I have been great actually. No boys in my life so that's good." I say laughing. Why did I just give away that I'm single? Do I like Cassidy in a romantic type of way? "Good to hear Ally, no boys in your life? That is outrages! Boys should be falling all over you Ally!" Cassidy says putting a hand on my arm stroking it with her thumb. I bite my lip even more. I think I like Cassidy. "How about you Cass? Your absolutely perfect! Are you seeing any guy?" I say moving closer to her. We are at the side of the bench. Cassidy is sitting next to the bar of the bench and I'm on the left side of her sitting crisscross. Are legs are touching and are heads are dangerously close. "No guys. I am not really a big guy fan you know? I look more into woman now." Cassidy says eyeing my lips. I am completely startled. "Cassidy, just kiss me already." I say and with those words I feel a pair of lips slam onto mine. I am completely frozen for a moment, but after a couple seconds I start to relax and kiss her back. She wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap mine around her neck. She pulls me onto her lap and I wrap my legs around her torso. The kiss is filled with passion and love. She starts biting my bottom lip wondering if she can enter my mouth which I gladly accept. Her tongue starts to fight with mine and I quietly moan in her mouth. We break apart after awhile because we need air. "Ally, I like you, but if you want to stop just tell me and I will stop." She says while she starts pecking my neck all the way down to my breast. "Don't stop Cassidy. Don't stop baby." I say moaning as she starts sucking my neck. I start the get my hand on the henge of her top and pull it off to leave her shirtless with a bra on. I moan louder when she massages my right breast when kissing my neck. She takes off my shirt and I am left in my bra and shorts. She picks me up by grabbing my waist making me put my legs around her torso again and she carries me to the slide. She lays me down on the slide and she climb on top of me. She takes out her bun and she takes off her bra. I smirk at her and pull her down so she is on top of me. I start sucking her nipple and she moans loud. I move my left hand down to her pussy and move it back and forth, She does the same to mine. I grab her shorts and rip them off. She smiles and does the same move I did to her. She throws them off to the side of the slide and I inject a finger in her. She starts sweating like a wild animal and it turns me completely on. "B-Baby, please another one." She she says through moans as I inject another finger into her. She spills out everywhere and I gladly lick it all up. I take out my fingers and I lick them intill the juice is all gone. She smiles. I get flopped over. "Your turn beautiful." She says to me as she starts doing the same action I did to her. She sticks a finger up my pussy and I start moaning. I start screaming out too. "C-Cassidy. Oh gosh keep going baby. I love you so much baby." I say out loud. That makes her stop. She looks up in my eyes. "Really?" She asks me. I smile at her and move her hair to the back of her earlobe. "Of course I do. Ever since I laid eyes on you." I say kissing her lips. She kisses me passionately and smiles in the kiss. "I love you so much, Dawson." "Not as much as I love you." AN: So... What did you think? I hope you guys liked it because I had no ideas what so ever. I'm on spring break now! So that means, MORE GIRL/GIRL ONE-SHOTS! All I need you to do is either: 1. PM me 2. Leave a review on this one shot or my other one-shot series "Cassidy and Ally One Shots" I will really appreciate it. I will upload the first reviewer or Pmer. So please fill this out and send it my way! Characters (Only Girl/Girl): Plot (Rated M or T): Thanks again & if you review or PM me, I will most likely have it up by tomorrow night or in a couple days. I promise. (: Love you all! CassidyandAlly 333 


	2. AN please read for more one-shots

I need advice, should I make a one-shot of Brooke & Ally or Kira & Ally? i also need a great rated m plots hope to hear back! (:

-CassidyandAlly 33


End file.
